


Satisfied

by LuminaKai



Category: Haikyuu!!, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaKai/pseuds/LuminaKai
Summary: Iwaoi inspired by Hamilton's 'Satisfied' and with a touch of angst I guess?





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caramina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramina/gifts).



> A lil' present for my best friend Caramina, who's having a bad day and I hope this makes it better!

He had never known precisely when he's fallen in love with Oikawa.

Maybe the first time when the idiot fell on him from a tree-

Or maybe when they were in middle school, when they started volleyball, where Oikawa smiled a smile so bright, the stars seemed dull-

Or maybe Hajime had loved him from the very beginning, just that the love grew everyday like a tiny seed to a towering tree.

Hajime could remember when Oikawa came bounding up to him, something flashing on his finger and-

"Iwa-chan! I proposed to her and she said yes!"

And Hajime's world fell at his feet.

(His smile's genuine. He is happy, and satisfied, Hajime told himself)

_To the groom!_

Hajime watches the blushing bride walk to his charming groom.

(Not mine, he tells himself, not mine, never mine)

_To the bride!_

Hajime watches the blushing bride kiss the charming groom, and Oikawa looks toward Hajime, eyes shining like the moon, stars, sun that is everything that is Oikawa,

"I would like my best friend to say a few words."

_From your sister, who is always by your side_

Hajime stands, each step a muffled thud to his ears that brings him closer to them, to him.

(Smile, Hajime reminds himself)

Hajime faces the bride, "Take care of this idiot, if it gets difficult, you know who to call."

_To your union, and the hope that it provides_

Hajime barely hears the crowd's laughter and Oikawa's indignant squawk as he signals that he would be in the restroom.

(Smile, smile, smile for him)

_May you always, be satisfied_

Hajime enters a cubicle, shoulders hunched and lips quivering.

(Be happy for him, smile, smile, smile)

_And I know, she'll be happy as his bride_

Unknown to the crowd nor his bride, Oikawa slips from the party, heading for the restroom. He leans his back on the only shut door in the quiet, serene restroom.

_And I know, he'll never be satisfied, I will never be satisfied_

A tear slides down both their cheeks.


End file.
